


Dance Club

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [49]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accompanies Lee to a dance club<br/>prompt: Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Club

Harry didn't know why he let Lee drag him to the club. He was not a club goer. He preferred smoky pubs where he could sit and chew the fat with the locals rather than flashy dance clubs. The only advantage to coming along was that he got to sit and watch Lee make his rounds, dancing with Angie and the other office ladies. He wasn't jealous. How could he be? Lee made friends with all the ladies, but he would be the one going home with the handsome captain and they would be doing their own more private dance.


End file.
